The Search for the Autobot Keepers
by goddessofra88
Summary: The story of how the Autobots and Decepticons ended up on Gaia and how they rely on their keepers to get by. Not a great summary but I don't know what to say!...Just give it a read!
1. Chapter 1

After all these years of service I have never seen anything like this. Perhaps it is a sign of change, or perhaps Judgement Day was upon us, a little dramatic but with the way things were going recently it wouldn't surprise me! Her energy readings were so strong and irregular it was as if it wasn't just her energy stats that were being read. More tests had to be carried out on her, the scientists kept on repeating. But something didn't feel right, there was an eerie feeling in the air, it was as if someone or something was watching him. If he had his way, he would've pulled the plug on these experiments a long time ago but the higher beings of Libra City were in charge and they always had the last say.

Captain Reilly watched the computer monitors intently. He watched the red line travel across the middle of the screen with uninterested eyes.

"Readings are normal at 2300 hours," the scientist that sat beside him announced in a dull voice.

Every time he spoke Reilly had to stifle a yawn. His vision was drawn to the containment capsule that stood tall at the end of the steel hall. Its contents was a luminous green liquid which radiated a bright light around the area, it was the only light in the hall apart from the monitors. The cold, steel walls made Reilly shiver and the size of the dark, empty hall was none too inviting. The Libra City detention and research centre was usually a place for criminals or scientists who want to advance technology or medical research but... He looked back up at the containment capsule. A young woman hung on a flat metal cross like slab with a black oxygen mask which enveloped her nose, mouth and cheeks. The only thing holding her in place was two restraint straps on each of her wrists that were attached to the slab. Her head hung limply on her chest and she was in a deep sleep, even so, to him she seemed to be on the verge of despair. He couldn't understand why she was here. She couldn't be a prisoner or she would be in the detention centre and she wasn't a volunteer for an experiment because she was taken against her own will. He guessed these energy readings she was emitting were pretty serious. He couldn't ask any questions about her as he was threatened by his commander not to speak a word about her. This just made him more curious. Reilly watched her long, golden hair sway from side to side as if an unseen wind was playing with it.

"What!?"

Captain Reilly exclaimed as the woman was consumed by a bright white light.

"Her energy readings are off the charts!," a scientist gasped.

Ten other white coats rushed over. She was glowing brighter by the second, soon Reilly had to shield his eyes.

"What's going on!?"

"We don't know!," a female panicked.

Just then everything went back to normal and there was a deathly silence. No one dared to speak, the only sound Reilly could hear was his own deep breaths. He looked at the monitors, energy readings were normal.

"I better report this," one of the older scientist spoke.

He began to make his way to the doors. A huge shudder ripped through the hall and he was thrown to the ground. The computer monitors crashed to the floor and the walls creaked and groaned around them. Reilly fought hard to stay on his feet. His thoughts were drowned out by the screams of terror around him. He spotted the capsule shaking violently.

_**I have to save her! **_

He thought. Every step he took was more difficult than the last as the ground trembled underneath him.

"Whoa," Reilly dived to the floor as he lost his footing.

He got to his hands and knees and shook his head. He looked up at the woman but something else caught his eye.

"What is that?," Captain Reilly whispered to himself.

Two pairs of blue eyes hovered on each side of the capsule but his blood ran cold once he realised there was a silhouette around each pair of lights. The towering figures began to move forward and it was clear they were some kind of mechs. The one on the right smashed the glass and the green liquid gushed out smothering the floor. They looked at each other as if to confirm the next action and as the mech on the left carefully snapped the restraints while the other caught the woman before she fell. Reilly was surprised with its gentleness as it scooped her up in his hand. Just then the roof exploded open and Reilly found himself being showered by debris. He looked up and gasped. Two menacing blue optics peered down into the hall. The mechs nodded to the other and a huge, robotic claw reached down and picked up the mechs and the girl. They slowly rose up to the roof and were lifted out. He watched as they all disappeared out of sight. Reilly sat there for a while, trying to take in all that happened. He let out a sigh and threw his head back.

"...This will be fun to explain to the commander..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Thief!!," the shopkeeper of a small grocery shop screamed as a young teenage girl burst through the front door. She collided into the fruit stalls outside the shop and an array of colours began to roll down the street as apples, oranges, grapefruit and melons made their great escape. People watched in disbelief as she swerved down a narrow alley, grasping the loaf of bread she had just stolen as if her life depended on it. Her nostrils flared and exhaustion began to set in but she couldn't stop. Without a doubt the city drones were tracking her down. Her only chance was to reach him. She turned corner after corner, one dark alley after the other until she had reached her destination. She stopped and sighed with relief once she reached a white vehicle with blue racing stripes and a dazzling rear spoiler.

"What took you so long?," a voice came from the vehicle. The door opened granting her access.

"Sorry Jazz, I got distracted," she breathed as he hopped in.

Jazz revved his engine, his tyres squealed as he exploded out of a wheel spin and onto the streets. Her surroundings just whizzed by as Mandy stared out the window. Aries City seemed to be deserted.

"Hold on Mandy! We have company!"

She glanced back and her heart sank at the sight of five city drones on their tail. They were odd looking robotic organisms. They were basically a metallic sphere with two turbo engines at the back to propel them forward. Two robotic arms sprouted from each side with heavy, durable wheels and at the front was a long cannon barrel which could be used as a destructive weapon or as a stun gun which disrupted electrical circuits.

"Ugly suckers aren't they!?," Jazz commented.

His engine roared as he put himself into top gear. Mandy gripped the upholstered seat, digging her nails into it. The drones were still hounding them.

"I refuse to go back," Mandy whispered, her eyes glistening as her past began to haunt her.

"I won't!!"

Just then one of the drones fired and a purple ray streaked passed Jazz's left wing mirror. That was the trigger for them all to begin their assault. Zigzagging left, darting right, Jazz did everything he could to dodge the barrage. He had to shake them off soon or they would have a whole fleet chasing them which would turn them into Swiss cheese. He had made a promise to Mandy and he was not going to break it! Jazz stepped on the brakes and he swerved around to face their attackers.

"Jazz!! What are you doing!!," Mandy exclaimed.

"Trust me."

Mandy watched in horror as the drones got closer and closer.

"Jazz!!"

"Cover your ears!"

"What!?"

"Cover your ears!," Jazz said calmly.

She surrendered and clogged her ears with her fingers. Her heart pounded against her chest as she watched the drones. She closed her eyes and awaited her faith.

_**This is it!**_

Jazz tuned in his radio and released his speakers from the side of his rear spoilers. The city was bombarded with the sound of a guitar solo as Jazz turned on his radio. A sound wave ripped through the drones tearing them asunder, it was as if they were made from paper and some chile was ripping them apart. The windows from the nearby metallic buildings shattered from the high pitch and rained down on the streets like confetti. Mandy bared her teeth at the sound, although she loved this tune it was just too loud for her liking. She opened her eyes and was stunned to see a pile of scrap metal in front of her. She could sense that Jazz was smiling at his triumph. Jazz drove off and turned off his radio and Mandy sighed with relief, both to the silence and to their narrow escape.

"I told you I'd keep my promise."

Mandy smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Jazz."

Mandy sat in front of a roaring fire as she dug into her prize of baked dough. Jazz sat opposite her with his legs and arms crossed, he smiled at her.

"This is so good," Mandy mumbled, half chewed bread crumbs dropping from the sides of her mouth and a twinkle in her eye.

It had been two days since she last ate. She was homeless and broke, the only way she could survive was to steal what she needed. She was glad Jazz was by her side, she didn't know what she would have done without him. She'd probably still be in Taurus City foster home. She shuddered at the thought. No way was she going back to any foster home. Besides, she was seventeen now, she was practically an adult. Mandy swallowed her last morsel of food and collapsed backwards onto the grass. It was a clear night sky and she began counting the stars that twinkled so brightly above her.

"...Jazz."

"Hmm?"

"...Thanks...For everything," Mandy spoke her gratitude to the mech, her eyes never leaving the sky. Jazz smiled again.

"Any time Mandy. Any time."

Mandy was awoken abruptly from her sleep to the sound of an engine in the distance. She sat up and spotted Jazz standing protectively over her. His visor was focused sternly on the horizon. Mandy followed his gaze but couldn't see anything. It was still dark.

"What is that?," she whispered.

"I don't know, but something big is coming this way," he answered, trying to lock onto the large mass he could see in the distance.

Mandy's heart began to race, the sound was getting louder with every passing second. It was only a matter of time until they found out what was coming their way. The question was; was it friend or foe?


	3. Chapter 3

Kane Barton stood at the edge of a cliff watching the sun set into the ocean. A large red and blue mech stood beside him.

"Aries City isn't too far away, I suggest we start there."

Kane sighed. This journey was going to be long and hard. He had been chosen to be the keeper of the Autobot leader Optimus Prime and Ironhide and now it was up to him to find the remaining Autobot Keepers before the Decepticons gathered, if they even begun to gather. Optimus made it sound so easy but to him, it seemed like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

_**I don't even know how many I'm looking for!**_

"...But I made a promise to you guys and I plan to stick to it. After all, that's why I'm here. Right?"

Optimus nodded.

"Hopefully Megatron hasn't awoken yet. We would have the advantage then."

"Hopefully no Decepticon has awoken for that matter!"

They turned around to see Ironhide approaching.

"Welcome back," Optimus greeted.

"Anything to report?," Kane asked.

"I heard Libra City was attacked last night by a huge mech."

Kane's eyes widened.

"A gestalt?," Prime asked.

"Possibly. If it's a Decepticon, we're in big trouble," Ironhide said while crossing his arms.

"Hold on. What the hell is a gestalt?," Kane asked inquisitively.

"It's a Transformer made up of four or more Transformers, a combiner basically. Their strength is much greater than ours and realistically, only another gestalt can defeat it," Ironhide informed his keeper.

"Did you hear anything else about this mech?," Prime asked eagerly but was met by a shake of Ironhide's head.

"That's all. The city is under lock down so I couldn't get passed the force field and I didn't want to get too close in case I got found out."

"I think we should stay clear of the south in case there is Decepticon activity. We'll check it out once we find the Autobot Keepers," Kane said.

_**If we find them.**_

Optimus and Ironhide nodded in agreement.

"It would be good to see the others again," Ironhide smiled as he thought back to the good times he had with his Autobot buddies.

"I just hope our friends are safe," Optimus added.

"Only one way to find out," Kane walked up to them, "let's head to Aries City and start this search."

Ironhide glowed white and disappeared into subspace while Optimus transformed into his vehicle mode. Kane stared up at the red convoy. His engine hummed quietly and wisps of smoke slithered out of his exhaust pipes. Kane opened the driver's door and clambered in. As Optimus began to drive Kane found himself thinking about all that had happened over the past few months. It was a lot to take in but he was managing quite well, it was as if he already knew he was meant to be an Autobot Keeper, it was his destiny. Unconsiously he touched his left chest. Little did he know that this was the beginning of the biggest adventure of his life and for many young Keepers all over Gaia...


End file.
